Love Me for Who I am
by Gaaraslittledesertrose
Summary: Deidara gets a new partner, one who is a female, will they click or will they kill each other? rated M for future chapters DeidaraXOC
1. A New Partner For Deidara

Love Me for Who I am

It's been a few months since Deidara lost his partner Sasori, as each day passes by he slowly comes around. "I hope the boss soon finds him a new partner I don't know how much more of his shit I can take" Kisame looked up at Hidan who just walked into the hideout. "The boss is working on it, give him time" he goes back to reading the scroll that he has. The blonde bomber walked right by them into the kitchen; he opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water from it and closes it then sits at the table with the bottle in his hands, staring into space. "Hopefully his new partner will be female and he can get laid, he really needs it" "I couldn't agree more Kisame" Deidara didn't bother looking at them or responding all he did was open the bottle and drink from it. Hidan goes to Pein's chambers to talk to him about something. Kisame gets up and goes over to Deidara "Hey kid it's been a couple of months since his death. Cheer up you're driving us all mad." Deidara looks at Kisame. "You didn't lose your partner now did you un? You were never close to him where you un?" Kisame was left speechless at his outburst and quickly apologizes and leaves. Deidara sighs and gets up and goes out side and takes a walk.

A couple hours later a girl was lead into Diedara's room, "This is you and your partner's room, enjoy your stay" Konan turned and walked back to Pein's chambers. Celeste walks into the room and looks around she then goes and sits on the bed opposite of the one that had stuff on it. She wasn't sure if her new partner was male or female and wouldn't know until he or she got back.

It was late when Deidara returned to the hideout he went into his room and plopped on his bed and fell asleep not noticing Sasori's old bed was now occupied. Celeste heard the door open and close then the sound of the other bed sagging under its occupant's weight. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Deidara awoke the next morning and sat up, he had slept in his clothes and knew he needed a shower. He got up and got some clean clothes and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Celeste woke up when she heard the door closing, she yawned and stretched then got out of bed.

Deidara finished his shower and stepped out grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his waist then brushed his teeth. He then got dressed and went into his room where he saw Celeste for the first time; he stopped dead in his tracks. "Good Morning, I'm your new partner Celeste," she said looking at him, with his long hair and baggy shirt it made it hard to tell if he was male or female. Deidara walked over to her and looked her over, he liked what he saw, she was pretty, was a human, had long dark curly hair that hand dark blue highlights, her eyes were onyx in color. She wore a black mesh shirt with the sewn in tub top over the akatsuki pants. "So you're the strong silent type, are you a girl or a boy?" He didn't answer he simply waved her off and went to get his shoes and cloak. "Don't ignore me!" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and got a good view of his chest. "Oh my god you're a male! My partner is a boy!" "My name is Deidara, un" "Oh now you can talk" she lets go of his shirt. Deidara turned to face her crossing his arms over his chest. "So my new partner is a female, not bad at all" a smile crosses his lips for the first time in awhile.

They both left the room and headed to the kitchen where the others were. "What is everyone waiting for?" "Konan usually cooks, and her and Pein are out on a mission, and well none of us can really cook save for Deidara who can only cook scrambled eggs" Celeste looked from person to person then came up with an idea and goes into the kitchen, Deidara follows her just to see what she is going to do.

Celeste gets a pan out and sets it on the stove then she gets a bowl out of the cupboard. "Deidara, do you have a waffle iron or pancake maker?" "If we do own one of those things it would be under the cupboard next to the stove,un." She opened the cupboards and looked through the stuff then pulled a pancake maker out and plugged it in to get it heated up. "Ok now that I have that, I will need a stick of butter, some milk, some eggs, flour, and a ginger ale" Deidara goes around the kitchen and gets her the stuff she asked for. Once Celeste has all that she needs she proceeds to make pancake batter. "Deidara, while I'm making the pancakes you can scramble the eggs" He nods and gets another stick of butter out of the fridge then a bowl from the cupboard and a whisk from the drawer. He cracks a bunch of eggs into the bowl then uses the whisk and scrambles them, the adds butter to the pan on the stove and turns it on to melt it. Celeste adds the ginger ale to the pancake batter and stirs it in. "Um aren't you supposed to use water,un?" "Ginger Ale makes the pancakes fluffier and besides you can't taste the difference" She pours some of the batter into a measure cup then she takes a stick of butter and rubs it onto the pancake maker coating both of the hot iron plates with butter. Deidara goes to the door and opens it "Tobi get your ass in here and get plates, silverware, butter, ketchup and the syrup out and set the table,un!" "Tobi?" Right as she says his name a man wearing a mask on his face comes into the kitchen and gets the stuff that Deidara told him to get and goes to set the table. "That's Tobi, he can be a huge pain in the ass when he wants to be, other then that he's really friendly, me and him are the two easiest to befriend,un." Celeste nods and goes back to making pancakes. Deidara dumps the eggs into the pan then using a spatula he flips them so they don't burn. Celeste gets another spatula out and flips the pancakes with it. After a while Deidara dumps the hot eggs into a bowl and sets them on the counter, he then gets some bread out of the bread box and begins to make toast. "Ugh looks like either me or Tobi will be sent to the market to get stuff, I hate market day,un" Celeste laughs and puts the pancakes on a plate then looks at him. "I could go with you, it would make it easier, since I need some feminine things and I'm pretty sure Konan might need them to." Deidara goes red in the face " Yes a females help at the market would be helpful to me un"

After a few minuets they carry the pancakes, eggs, and toast out and set them on the table then take their seats. "I see Konan isn't the only one who can cook and pancakes to boot!" "Hey Baka I made the eggs un!" Celeste just laughs as Deidara and Hidan argued about the eggs. "You also made the toast" Deidara laughed and agreed on that one. They all took there share of food and ate breakfast in silence before it was broken by a well timed belch from Hidan. "Pig what do you say?" "Oink Oink" "Very funny, now say excuse me" Hidan chuckled then said Excuse me. Celeste set her teacup on the table and finished her toast. "Since Celeste was nice enough to cook and Deidara to, I will do the dishes." They all looked at Kisame who stood up and gathered the dirty dishes and went into the kitchen. Hidan got up and went into the kitchen. "Well I never thought Deidara's new partner would be a chick." "Yeah and a hot one at that, you think they will be come a couple?" "Who knows but they seem to be getting along better then this morning when they first met, Tobi told me everything." Kisame turns the water on and adds dish soap to the sink. Hidan reaches over and turns the hot water tap on as well. "Hot water works better then cold sashimi for brains"

Deidara and Celeste got up and went into the living room; they sat next to each other on the couch. "I'm glad we're getting alone better then this morning." "Me to, even though it was funny, by they way you're not the only who had a hard time telling my gender, others do as wel unl." She laughed and them smiled "Don't take it personally if I get nervous around you, I never been with a male before, matter a fact I've never seen a male naked before either." Deidara turned his attention to her "So you're saying you're a virgin un?" "Yes and you?" He went red in the face then scratched the back of his head. "Yes I'm a virgin to…and before you ask no I'm not gay never was, I like girls, everyone thought because I was so close to Sasori that we were gay for each other un." "I would I have punched who ever started that" "Tobi was the idiot who started it un" Celeste laughs, "It seems that Tobi is the instigator around here." Deidara picked up the TV remote and clicks the TV on and goes through the channels. "If it's not Tobi its Hidan or Kisame starting a fight, Itachi will but rarely start a fight, he has to be super pissed off about something before he will stir up trouble un." " I think I will stick to you, at least if I get into trouble, it will be with you" "Gee thanks un" He laughs and stops on a channel "What the hell is this un?" Celeste turns her attention to the TV. "That would be a horror movie, one I saw years ago, hope you have a strong stomach" "What's it called. Oh that was gross un! " She laughs then pats his shoulder "The movie is called Hellraiser, very gory and bloody, but a good movie, best to watch it with someone, so you can be scared together." He smiles and sets the remote down and looks at her "Then lets be scared together un."

**Author's note: I will be adding more chapters to this story, i am pleased with how well its going, i made corrections as pointed out, i forgot about the way Deidara ends his stentances every time he talks, that has been corrected. As i stated i am just getting used to Deidara's personilty and the way he talks,so bare with me if i forget an Un, Yeah or Hmmm? lol **


	2. I Hate Thunderstorms

Love Me for Who I am

After the movie ended Celeste and Deidara went to their room for the night. The others had gone to bed sometime ago. They were talking about the movie as they went into the bedroom. "You could have warned me about that one part you know un" Deidara chuckled. Celeste looks at him and smiles "To tell you the truth its has been sometime since i saw that movie, so i forgot about some of the parts." Deidara went intot he bathroom to change for the night while Celeste went to her side of the room and quickly changed into her night gown. The sky outside grows black and its starts to pour down rain followed by a loud crack of thunder. "Oh great a thunderstorm, i hate thunderstorms!" Celeste crawled into her bed and pulled the blanket up over head. Deidara comes back from the bathroom and gets into his bed. He looks at Celeste's bed and sees her hiding under the blankets. "You ok un?" he hears from under the blankets "I hate thunderstorms but i will be ok, just go to sleep" He clicked out the lights and fell asleep.

Around 1 in the morning he wakes up to go to the bathroom, when he comes back he goes to check on Celeste who is still awake and curled in a ball. "Are you sure you are ok un?" he sits on the edge of her bed and rubs her back through the blanket. She comes out from under the blankets and looks at him. "I told you i hate thunderstorms, have since i was a child" he could tell she was scared as she was shaking. "Why don't you come and sleep in my bed with me un, then you won't be scared" he stands up and looks down at her. Celeste gets out of her bed and goes with him to his bed. He gets in and pats the spot beside him. She sits next to him on his bed and for the first time she felt safe and not scared of the raging storm. He pulls the blanket up over them and she cuddles close to him as she does this she notes his scent, he smells like clay mixed with Tag body spray. He puts his arms around her and holds her close to him. "Is there are a reason you hate thunderstorms un?" Celeste buries her face into the crook of his neck breathing in his scent she then answers him. "when i was a little girl, i was caught in a thunderstorm, i couldn't find shelter so i ened up out all night in it" Deidara felt bad for asking but was glad he knew why she was scared of storms and planned on being there for her every time it stormed. She soon fell alseep curled up to warmth that was Deidara and he soon fell asleep holding her in his arms. The storm rages on through the night, thunder cracks and lighting lights up the night sky as the rain pours down but she no longer feared it and slept through the night for the first time during a thunderstorm.

The next morning Deidara woke up and couldn't move he looked down and realized that Celeste was using his chest as a pillow. "Celeste wake up, i have to go to the bathroom un" he shook her and she moved off of him allowing him to get up. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. Celeste wakes up and sits up and realizes she is not in her own bed she quickly looks under the covers and lets out a sigh of relief as she was still dressed. Deidara comes out of the bathroom. "Good morning un" he smiles and sits next to her and she cuddles right back up to him. "Thank you for last night, i haven't slept that good during a storm in who knows how long." He hugs her close to him "You are very welcome un" She feels safe and happy in his arms, matter of fact when around him she feels safe and comfortable. Celeste knew she liked him but didn't know how to tell him nor did she know how he felt about her. Deidara looked at his alarm clock and know it was to early for the others to be up. "I'll be right back un" he got up and went down stairs. She sat up and leaned back against the pillows on his bed and waited for him to come back. Deidara went down to the kitchen to get them something to eat.

Deidara got some bowls and spoons then a box of cereal down. As he was preparing the bowls of cereal he failed to notice Tobi walk into the kitchen. "Good Morning" Deidara jumps sending Apple Jacks flying at Tobi "You scared me un" he laughs when he sees Tobi coverd in cereal. Tobi laughs and helps clean up the mess. Deidara then gets milk out and checks the date on the carton before pouring it into the bowls. "Tobi didn't mean to scare you" He throws the mess into the trash can. "I know you didn't un" Deidara puts the spoons into the bowls and takes them and goes upstairs. "Tobi thinks Deidara in love he forgot to put the milk away"

Deidara returns to his and Celeste's room and gives her one of the bowls. "Apple Jacks yummy!" she takes the bowl from him and begins to eat. He sits next to her and begins to eat as well. "Tobi scared me and i threw them on him un" Celeste laughs "Apple Jacks flavored Tobi! that has to be yummy...hmm but i better an Apple Jacks flavored Deidara would taste even better" Upon hearing that he goes very red in the face and looks at her. "Um..sorry shouldn't have said that, we're just getting to know each other." Deidara sets his bowl down on his night table. "its ok un" Celeste looks at him "Its is?" he nods and looks nervous "Celeste there is something i want to tell you un" She sets her bowl down on the night table to. "OK what is it?" He takes her hand in his being carful that his palm mouth doesn't lick or bite her hand " i know we go off to a rocky start, but these last few days i..i...started to...we..heh..un" She looks at him and rubs his hand "spit it out Dei-Chan" "I like you un!" Celeste smiles "I like you to, but didn't know how to tell you. " He smiles back "wait did you just call me Dei-Chan un" She reaches up and touches his cheek "yeah sorry if it offends you" He leans into her touch "Its ok, you will be the only one i let get away with that un" She smiles and nods. Deidara then leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. She is a bit shocked but then kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He nips at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth a bit allowing him entrance, she feels his tongue going into her mouth and moves her against his in a battle for domince he wins and explores her warm cavern. They break the kiss a string of saliva connecting thier mouths. 'You're a good kisser un" Celeste smiles " You were my first kiss Dei-Chan and your a good kisser yourself" He smiles and pulls her onto his lap. "I will not push you or force you do anything you don't want to, I will wait until you are ready un" She leans against him listening to his heart beat. "Thank you Dei-Chan, i want our first time together to be speical and a night to remember." Deidara just smiles and holds her in his arms. "You know what un?" "no what?" "I'm glad you hate thunderstorms one just brought us together un" He was right and Celeste was for once glad that she hated Thunderstorms as well.

**Author's note: Chapter 2 is now done, either chapter 3 or 4 will contain the lemon**


	3. Celeste is an Uchiha

Love Me for Who I am

After Celeste and Deidara pried themselves apart and got dressed for the day, They went downstairs and found the others awake. Celeste of course went and made them breakfast. After they ate some of them were asigned missions. Deidara,Celeste,and Tobi were the only ones who didn't get asigned one that day.

Deidara and Celeste go into the living room and curl up on the couch together and watch tv. Tobi follows and gets comfy in the arm chair, he knew he was right, Deidara was in love and in love with Celeste. Pein didn't want partners to fall in love and become couples so Tobi deiced that he would keep their secret to himself. They were happy together and he didn't want them seperated. They watched some movies on TV, one being a Stephen King movie that scared Tobi at some parts. "I'm bored un" Deidara wraped his arms around Celeste. "What do you want to do Dei-Chan" He thought about what he wanted to do and came up with nothing. "I can't think of anything either" Tobi shifted in the chair and turned his attention back to the tv. "Hey Celeste, what clan are you from un?" She froze when he asked her that, no one has ever asked her what clan she was from. This caught Tobi's intrest, he turned from the tv and focused on Celeste. "if you must know, i'm from the Uchiha clan" Deidara tightend his grip on her. Tobi knew if the boss found out this she would be seperated from Deidara and would be paired off with Itachi, earning Kisame, Deidara for a partner. "an Uchiha? just like Itachi un" Celeste nods "I never gave Pein that information" Tobi looks at her "Its a good thing he doesn't know, i will be a good boy and not tell him" Both Deidara and Celeste thank him for his offer and hold him to it.

Later that afternoon Celeste made lunch for her, Deidara and Tobi. What she made was a chicken and rice dish which they both loved. After Lunch they decided to go for a walk while Tobi decide he was to full and needed a nap so he retrated to his room.

Celeste and Deidara walk for awhile and stop by a lake to relax. "You know Dei-Chan, i becoming more and more courious" he looks at her "About what un?" She smiles and rubs his back a bit "What you look like with out your clothes" He blushes a deep red. She takes note of his red face and gives him a kiss "Sorry" He returns the kiss pulling her on top of him "its ok, you never been with a male before, so you will be courious un" Tjey hung out by the lake until the sun started to go down. "Guess we better get back un" Celeset nods and gets of Deidara who gets up from the ground. They walk back to the hideout where none of the others are back yet from thier missions and Tobi is still his room. They go to thier room for the night.

Celeste sits on her and Deidara's bed while he goes into the bathroom. She quickly changes into her nightgown while waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. He comes out wearing his black bathrobe. "What are you doing Dei-Chan?" she watches him as he makes his way over to her. "I've deiced to show you what i look like without clothes un" Celeste just looked at him then smiled. He opens his robe giving her a veiw of his chest and stomach. She reaches up and runs her hand over the mouth in his chest. "Just like your hands" He nods then drops the robe leaving him completely naked for her to see. Celeste looks him over then looks down on him at his manhood, her first time seening a penis. "Whoa your huge! is that gonna fit?" Footsteps can be heard running down the hall. "I think Tobi heard that and yes it will fit un" Celeste gets up on her knees and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. "I think your sexy and have a great body" He smiles and kisses her back. She breaks the kiss and begins to kiss his neck, nipping and sucking a the flesh. Deidara moaned as she sucked and nipped at his neck. She hears the moan and moves down kissing his collar bone and nips along it. "Celeste..by doing that you are...un..oh god" His member was harding as her actions aroused him greatly. She took notice when she felt something poking her. Her couristy got the best of her and she reached down and stroked his throbbing memeber. A moan escapes his throat as he thrusts into her hand. She gives him a few more pumps then notices a white substance coming out of his tip. Celeste goes down and licks at it she found it bitter yet sweet. "Celeste what are you doing un" Instead of answering him she takes the head into her mouth and sucks on it licking his precum off. Deidara's head goes back and his eyes are closed as he feels her now taking his whole length into her mouth. He had to hold back from thrusting into her mouth as he did not want to choke her. Celeste runs her tongue over the head and up and down the shaft. Deidara moans loudly when he feels her take his length and swallow making the tip touch the back of her throat. She feels his hand rest on top of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, his breathing more like pants now. She then takes him out of her mouth but licks up and down the vein on the underside of his cock causing his fingers to tighten in her hair. " oh god yeah that feels so good un "Deidara felt the heat coil in his stomach and groin region. She licked over and around the head digging her tongue into his slit. "Celeste..oh god.. un i'm gonna.." before he finishes his sentence he climaxes releasing his seed into her mouth, some of it getting on to her face. She swallows what went into her mouth and licks the rest of it off of him. Deidara falls onto the bed and looks at her "For some one who has no sexual experince you sure gave me a great blow job un" "Well there's a first time for everything" He smiles and picks his robe up and uses it to wipe her face clean. He gets up and puts a pair of boxers on and gets into bed with her* "Like i said, i will not push you or force you to do anything you are not ready to do un" She smiles and lays next to him, he then puts his arms around her and holds her close to him. They both soon drift off to sleep.

**Author's note: well there's chapter 3, Chapter 4 is on its way and that chapter will contain Celeste and Deidara's first time making love, this is her first time giving oral, i was nervous when writing it but i think it came out well. You will have to bare with me with Chapter 4, there has been a death in my family and my mind is not fully with it, i manged to get this done so all you readers could finish reading chapter 3. I will try and get chapter 4 up this weekend, so just please bare with me ok?**


	4. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Love Me for Who I am

**Author's note: this chapter contains the lemon!**

Celeste woke up the next morning but didn't move, she didn't want to leave her spot. She was curled into Deidara's side and he was keeping her nice and warm. Deidara moved a bit but did not open his eyes. Celeste yawned and looked at the alarm clock on the night table it read 6:30 AM. She thought what in the would am i doing up? She curled back into his side and fell back to sleep.

*A few hours later*

Deidara woke up and looked down at Celeste, then he yawned and looked over at the alarm clock which read 11:00AM. "Celeste time to wake up un" he shook her gentaly and she groaned and opened her eyes and looked up at him "Do we have to get up?" "Yeah, but we don't have to leave the room un, no missions" With that Celeste got up and promptly straddled his waist looking down at him. She felt his morning wood poking her. "My my some one is certianaly aroused this morning" He grinned and ran his hands up and down her sides. "So is this a hint that you're ready to have sex with me un" She kisses his neck "Maybe" Deidara tilts his head to the side exposing more flesh to her. She kisses and sucks on the side of his neck leaving a deep purple mark behind. He slides his hands up under her nightgown sliding it off of her. She crosses her arms over her chest covering her breasts and turns red in the face. "Don't do that, let me see you un" he gentaly uncrosses her arms then cups both of her breasts. "Beautiful un" She moans as he runs his thumbs over her nipples causing them to harden. He switches spots with her so he is on top of her. he gentaly squeezes and kneeds her breasts thumbing her nipples and earning moans from her. "Dei-Chan..." He smiles and leans down taking the right nipple into his mouth. He sucks on her nipple running his tongue over it and gently nipping at the flesh around. "Oh Dei-Chan!" He then turns his attention to her left nipple, giving it the same treatment as the right one. Celeste feels herself getting more and more exicted from his actions and knew her panties had to be wet. Deidara lets his one hand travel down her leg and to her thigh where he rubs for a bit then moves his hand to her womanhood. "You're really wet un" He then hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulls them down and off, she went to close her legs but he stopped her. "Don't be shy, here take my boxers off then i will be naked like you un" Celeste hooked her fingers in the waist band of his boxers and pulls them down and off where she throws them to the floor. He hovered over her kissing and sucking on her neck, he pushed her legs open and positioned himself inbetween them at her entrance. "You sure you want to do this? once we start there is no turning back un" She nodded her head yes and wraped her legs around his waist. He slowly starts pushing himself into her warm moist carven. Celeste tried to remain calm but as this being her first time, she wasn't used to him being in her. she closed her eyes as it hurt. Deidara stopped and looked at her "You want to keep going or want me to pull out un" "Keep going i'll adjust to you" He nodded his head and continued pushing into her until he met some resistance. "Celeste, this is going to hurt, i am going to break through your barrier to fully enter you un" She nodded her head to let him know to go on. Deidara took a deep breath and gave a quick thrust breaking through her barrier and fully penatrating her. "Ahhhh!" she closed her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks. He leans down and kisses the tears away "it will feel better i promise un" It only took a few minuets before she was telling him to move. He nods and begins to thrust slowly into her allowing her to get used to him being inside of her. Soon the pain gave away and she was feeling pleasure. "Dei-chan, go faster" He obliges and thrusts into her faster, doing so allowed him to hit her hot spot which caused her to cry out and claw at his back. He moans as he pleasure builds up inside of him, he looks at her his eyes filled with lust. He soon makes his thrusts harder and faster. "Oh Dei-Chan Dei-Chan!" she was crying his name in pure exctosy as he thrust into her. "Oh Celeste un!" the bed was creaking under thier weight as he picked up speed. Like when she gave him the oral he felt the pit of his stomach tighten and knew he was at his peak. "Dei-Chan i feel it comming" "Me to un" His thrusts got harder and faster, almost desperate like. "DEI-CHAN!" she cried out as her climax hit her. Deidara cried out as his climax hit and he came filling her insides with his thick hot sticky cum. They rode out thier orgasims and the Deidara pulled out of her layed next to her, both of them covered in sweat. Deidara looked at her his blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat. "That was good un" Celeste snuggles to him "Yes it was, i'm glad i gave myself to you Dei-Chan." They lay in eachothers arms for awhile before deciding to get up and go shower then go downstairs.

**Author's note: there ya go, the lemon, i applogize if its not very good, its basicly my first lemon, the other story doesn't count,lol ok this next part is time skip to save time**

*Two months later*

Celeste is sitting on the couch watching tv when Deidara comes in, he had been gone on a solo mission. He goes and sits next to her pulling her onto his lap. "Dei-Chan!" she was so happy he was back and in once peice, she snuggled into his arms. He held her against him, that's when he noticed something. "Celeste is it me or is your stomach growing un" Even though she was wearing her Akatsuki cloak it was evedent that she was 2 months pregnant. "Dei-Chan, a few days after left on your mission, i discovered i was later..so i got Konan to help me, she got me a pregnancy test..." He turns her to face him "Tell me the truth un" "I'm pregnant" Deidara just looked at her then a smile formed on his face and he hugged and kisses her. "Your not mad?" "A little, but more happy, why didn't you tell me in the letters you sent me un" She leaned against him. " I didn't know how and besides i was scared that you might up and leave me." He puts his arms around her rested his hand on her baby bump. " I will never leave you, i'm this baby's father un" She smiles and kisses him. He kisses her back "We can't have Pein find out, he might try and take our baby from us un" "Konan promised she wouldn't tell." Deidara nodded and thought about something.

With Deidara being back the next few weeks went smoothingly, he woke up when he heard her being sick in the bathroom and came into check on her. Tobi and Konan helped as well by making sure she ate right and kept her from doing anything to strenous. Celeste had werid cravings some of them which turned Dei-Dara's stomach but if it made her happy then so be it. One of her favorite things to eat was Applesauce sprinkled with Cinnomon and she was always asking for it, so Deidara kept jars of apple sauce and containers of ground cinnomon on hand for her. Another thingg she liked to have was fruit juice, so they had tons of that in the fridge. She shared it with the others who wanted a drink of it or just to taste it to see if they liked it.

Later that night Deidara and Celeste where in bed, she was curled up to him. "Celeste, i thought long and hard about this, and me and you are leaving the Akatsuki un" She looked at him "We are but why? Dei-Chan where will we go and how will we get money for our child?" He rubs her belly and looks at her. " I don't want my child born into the Akatsuki, and We will head for the Hidden Leaf Village un" "Why the Hidden Leaf?" he smiles "I found out from Itachi that the Uchihas come from that village, i thought we could raise our baby there, i will turn myself into Lady Tsunade un" She smiles back "You better hope she goes easy on you" "I'll work something out with her, even if have to make a deal with her, i will not miss the birth of my first child un." they soon fell asleep in eachothers arms knowing they had a huge task ahead of them.

**Author's note: and here is chapter 4 as promise, Chapter 5 will be posted so keep watch for it ^_^**


	5. Leaving the Akatsuki

Love Me for Who I am

The alarm clock blared at 6:00am, Deidara groaned and reached over and punched the clock to shut it up. Celeste turns in her sleep and mummbles something incohernt. "Celeste time to get up un" She groaned and opened her eyes. He sat up and got out of bed, then goes into the bathroom. She gets up and changes her clothes. Deidara comes out of the bathroom. "You start packing, i'm going to borrow some money un" Celeste nods and begins to pack thier clothes.

Deidara leaves his and Celeste's room and heads down the hall. He comes to a door and slowly opens it, Hidan wasn't in bed but his partner Kakazu was but he was sleeping. He sneaks in and goes over to the treasurey box and opens it, he takes some money out and counts it, "This should do un" he sticks the money into his pants pocket and leaves returning his and Celeste's room.

Celeste has his clothing folded neatly on a pile as she does hers, there tolietries are packed into a smaller back. Deidara comes back into the room and shuts the door. "Got the money un" She nods and packs the rest of there stuff. "What about food and drink?" "I will go and pack that now un" he takes a bag and goes down to the kitchen.

Deidara sets the bag on the counter and gets contaiers out, he fills them with non perishable foods and sticks them into the bag. He fills containers with water and juice and packs them, he sticks a ice pack in the bag to chill the drink bottles. He looks in the pantry and packs some bags of chips, some cookies and some fruit snacks. He also packs some empty plastic containers.

Celeste comes down stairs with the bags of clothing and sets them down. Deidara comes into the living room and sets the food pack down. "We don't need our cloaks and rings anymore un" he discarded his cloak and ring onto the coffee table and Celeste followed his lead. They looked around one at the hideout one more time before leaving. Deidara picked up the clothing bags and strapped them over his upper body while Celeste carried the smaller bags. "Lets go un, this life for us is over, we start new un" she nods and walks over the door follwoed by Deidara, both of them never wanting to look back on the Akatsuki life again. They both promised never to mention it to thier child as they didn't want him or her getting mixed up in the Akatsuki.

The weather was cool but would warm up later in the afternoon, they had a long trek a head of them, but they never looked back at the hideout as it went out of veiw, they were now free of that life, once they reached the Leaf Village Deidara would turn himself into Lady Tsunade but make a deal with her to avoid being taken away from Celeste and his child. The left the Village Hidden in the Rain and trecked through a forest heading for Wind Ravine, the would go through the desert and camp in the Forest of Wind then head to the leaf Village the next morning.

They Stopped a few times due to Celeste being pregnant, once to go to the bathroom and other time so she could have a drink. They made it through the desert before night fall and set up camp in the Forest of Wind. "So tired" She sits down on a log Deidara sets up camp, he builds a fire and sets up tent that he brought with. "We'll rest here for the night un" She nods and watches him bustle about setting things up. After he had the tent secure he helps her into it, she settles on the sleeping bags and he goes to get her something to eat.

Deidara came back a few minuets later with some fish, he cleans them and puts them on the fire to cook. Celeste comes out of the tent and goes over and sits by him. "How are you feeling un?" She looks at him and smiles "Much better thank you" He nods and checks the fish then flips it over to evenly cook it. Celeste gets a drink from the one bag and waits on the fish.

After a while he takes the fish off the fire and cuts them up and hands her one on a plate. "Becareful, hot un" she nods and takes the plate and begins to eat. He settles back and eats his meal of fish. After they ate he cleaned up then outened the fire, Celeste goes into the tent and he follows. They settle in for the night and are soon fast asleep. Tomorrow they will set off again and should be in the Leaf Village by late afternoon. Unknown to them their secret is soon to be revealed and they are soon to be hunted and returned to the Akatsuki.


	6. Deidara's Lullabye

Love Me for Who I am

Deidara turned in his sleep but kept close to Celeste who was sleeping on her back. It was hard to tell what time it was and Deidara's watch was somewhere in the mess of blankets and pillows as it came off his wrist. Celeste who was dreaming started to move around, soon she was thrashing in her sleep and crying. During her thrashing she hits Deidara in the head waking him up "Ow! un" he looks at Celeste and grabs her thrashing arms to avoid getting hit again. "Celeste, Celeste baby wake up un" She opens her eyes and looks at him then sits up and grabs him and buries her face into his neck. He puts his arms around her and holds her tight "What's wrong? un" her body shook as she sobbed "N..nightmare" He rubbed her back and softly hummed trying to calm her down. "Its going to be ok, i proimse un" She nods and starts to calm down. He lays her down then lays down next to her and holds her close to him. She rests her head against his chest and listens to his heart beat, he starts to sing to her hoping it would calm her down and she could go back to sleep.

_If i could teach the world to sing_

_if i could teach the world to love_

_if i could make the sun shine longer_

_if i could make the birds sing their song to you_

_i would make the world a better place for me and you_

He looks down at her and notices she has calmed down and slowly falling back to sleep, he smiles and decides to continue singing his song to her

_If i could teach the world to sign_

_If i could teach the world to love_

_if i could reach the stars above i would give them all to you_

_if i could make the moon shine bright at night_

_i would make the world a better place for me and you_

Celeste was calm and fast asleep again but holding onto to Deidara as if he were a teddy bear but he didn't care. He smiled and closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

The next morning Deidara woke to the sound of Celeste being sick, he got up and went outside the tent to find her throwing up. He goes and gets her a drink and a pack of crackers from the bag. She sat down and took the drink and crackers from him and eats the crackers. "If we leave after breakfast we should make it to the Leaf Village in the afternoon sometime, un" she nods and takes a drink from the bottle "Fruit juice!" Deidara nods and smiles and gets himself something to drink and eat. After they ate and cleaned up thier campsite they headed out.

They walked through the Hidden Leaf Forest and down the Hidden Leaf Hill. They took a rest in the plains before heading towards the village gates. "Almost there un" she nodded and drank from her bottle and then put it away. As they approached the gates some gaurds stopped them, there was gaurd sleeping on duty who Deidara recognized as Shikamaru Nara. They explained everything to the gaurd who let them in and told them to go straight to Lady Tsunade's mansion.

**Author's note: sorry for the long wait..chapter 6 is a short one but its finished ^_^ chapter 7 is on its way, Deidara and Celeste are now free of the Akatsuki, but how will Deidara handel Lady Tsunade's punishment and will she seal the deal? find out in the next chapter! ^_^**


	7. Deidara's Deal with Lady Tsunade

Love Me for Who I am

Lady Tsunade is sitting at her desk going over some paper work when a knock comes to the door. "Come in" she looks up from her paper work. The door opens and Deidara and Celeste walk in. Lady Tsunade sits there in shock..two Akataski members just walked into her office. "Can i help you two with something? "Yeah..i am turning myself in un" Tsunade sat there is shock at what Deidara had just said. "You do know that you will be going to jail for a very long time if you turn in yourself in?" he shook his head "I want to make a deal with you un" " A deal, what kind of deal and why?" Celeste comes out from behind him. "I'm pregnant and he's the father of my baby, we left the Akatski in hopes for a better life for our baby" Lady Tsunade was speechless at what she just heard. "Ok so let me get this straight, you don't want to do jail time because you are going to be a father?" Deidara nods his head. "Lady Tsuande..please let him do something other then jail time, i don't want the baby to be born with out his or her father" Tsunade thinks it over and before she answers the door opens and Naruto and Saskue come in. "Oh sorry we didn't know you were busy" "Its ok Naruto, and as for you Deidara, i'll cut you a deal, you do commitunty service and pay off your fines and you are a free man am i clear? you do what ever is assigned to you" "Yes! its perfectly clear un" "Now what do you two want?" Sasuke looks at Tsunade and then answers " to know if you have any missions?" She shakes her head no " Not today boys" Celeste smiles and hugs Deidara "wait..we don't have a place to live" "if i have the correct info here..Celeste you are an Uchiha right? She nods her head yes. Sasuke's eyes go wide and he drops the can of soda he has in his hand on the floor, which prompts Naruto to drop to his knees to clean it up. " An Uchiha...well then they can stay with me and Suki at the Uchiha compound."

**The Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke takes them to the compound and shows them around and gives them a room. Deidara is impressed, he has never seen such a big beautiful house before, so he explores every chance he gets. He starts his community service the next day, his first task at hand..helping Iruka with the acdemy students. Sasuke shows them to their room and says the one next to it can be turned into the nursery then later the child's room.

Celeste crawls into bed and lays down as she is exhausted from the long trip and her feet hurt her. Deidara climbs in next to her and pulls her close to him. "We both need some rest, had a long trip un" She nods and closes her eyes and falls asleep, he soon does the same. They sleep through the night.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Deidara groans and hits the alarm clock then sits up. Celesete rolls over and opens her eyes. "Good Morning Sunshine un" "Morning" she sits up. "Guess i better feed you" she gets out of bed and heads for the kitchen while Deidara gets up and goes into the bathroom. Celeste finds what she needs and begins making breakfast. Sasuke is the next one up, he comes to the kitchen "Good Morning Celeste" he gets a cup of coffee from the coffee maker Celeste had going. "Morning Sasuke" she gets a pan out and some stuff from the fridge. Suki comes in next and gets a bowl of cereal and glass of milk and goes into the living room. Deidara comes into the kitchen after he had a shower and is dressed. Celeste cooks breaks for her,Deidara and Sasuke. After they are served and eat, Deidara kisses her good by "Wish me luck un" he goes out the door and heads for the acadamy for his first day of commuinty service.

As he walks to the acadamy he wonders what Iruka will have him doing, he puts light weight gloves on to hide the mouthes in his hands as it my prompt the kids to poke at them and get bit. He stops at a stand and buys himself a drink then heads staight to the acadamy. He goes inside and to Iruka's classroom. "Ah Deidara good moring and welcome" He nods a greeting in return and goes to the front of the classroom. "Class this is Deidara he will be helping me with our studies for awhile" The class says good moring to him. One of the students wanted to know why he was wearing gloves, his reply was that he hurt his hands and needed the gloves to protect them, Iruka knew the real reason though. "Ok class Deidara is going to help with our survial training, lets not give him a hard time ok?" "ok" game the replies Deidara smiles then writes his name on the black board as some one asked how his name was spelled. "are you a boy or a girl?" Iruka went red in the face "sorry about that" Deidara chuckled "Its ok, i am a boy, my hair and features make me seem to be a girl, but i am boy un" "Why do you hide half your face?" Iruka was surprisd at the questions but left Deidara answer them. "You really want to know un?" all the students replied with a yes. "Very well i will show you un" he moved his hair off his face showing half his face was like a cyborg. "What happened to your face?" "Long story short, this eye is like a camera lense, it allows me to target and lock on and it also counters the Uchiha's sharigan un" The students studied his face then he put his hair back in place. "Anymore questions un?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" Iruka laughed "Isn't that a bit personal?" "Yes i do un, her name is Celeste" After the question session Iruka broke the class into squads and assigned some to Deidara.

**Chapter 7 is complete, stay tuned for Chapter 8 to see how Deidara fares with his first day of commiunty service ^_^**


	8. Baby Blues

Love Me for Who I am

Deidara had surived his first day of community service. Iruka had him take some students out on survival training which went well and at some points didn't go well at all. He was sitting under a tree watching them when one girl from a squad had come up to him, she had to go to the bathroom in which he had told her to go in a secluded spot in the woods which grossed her out. "Ok let me get this straight you want to be a konochi but yet refuse to go to the bathroom in the woods un?" he sat up and looked at her. "That's gross and who knows whose watching" she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Well you can't walk back to a village when you are in the middle of no where, you either pee in the woods or pee in your pants un" he said looking at his coffee cup which gave him an idea, he quickly finished the now cooled coffee and handed her the cup with the lid. "Here, find a secluded spot, pee in the cup, put the lid on then dispose of it un" The girl ran off with the cup and Deidara turned his attention back to his group. In due time his own child would be born, he couldn't wait for the day his little one was brought into this world, he never thought he'd meet a girl who would love him or heck even be a father but all of that changed the day Celeste came into his life. The young girl came back and tossed the sealed coffee cup into a trash can that was set up in the forest to keep it clean. "ok lets finish up and head back almost time for you to go home un" he stood up and brushed the back of his pants off. Once he took the kids back to the acadmey, Iruka signed his commuity service papers and set him free for the night, he knew after his service was done he'd have to find a job.

**Uchiha Compound**

Celeste abd Sasuke hurried to get supper done as they knew when Deidara would get home he'd be hungry and want to eat. They set the table and put the food on the table, when cooking they got into a arguement over the side dish, Sasuke had wanted rice but Celeste said no because Dei-chan would refuse to eat it, as he didn't like rice but he would eat noodles or potatoes, so a pot of buttered noodles was made. The door opened and closed "Honey i'm home un!" Celeste ran to greet him and grabbed him in a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They went into the dinging room and sat down to eat. After the meal Deidara went and took a nice hot shower, Celeste helped Sasuke clean up.

**Author's Note: ok i'm skipping to her last trimester to save time and yeah i know i am behind, so two chapters comming at ya! ^_^**

**9 months later**

Deidara had finished his commiunty service and paid off his fines all with in the 9 months of Celeste's pregnancy, he was also issued a hidden leaf head band, he was now a shinobi of the hidden leaf village a free man no longer on the run.

Celeste was resting on the couch she could give birth any day now. Deidara came into the room and sat down with her, he smiled and rubbed her belly, he was anxisouly awaiting the day his child would be born. "Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl un?" he let his hand rest on her belly then smiled when he felt a kick. "i don't know the gender of our child, i figured i'd let it be a surprise."

Later that night they were both sleeping when she sat up and grabbed her belly, she shook Deidara awake "honey wake up..my water just broke!" he shot up in bed and got out quickly and gather her stuff they had gotten ready a few weeks ago. " finally, the day er....night we've been waiting for un." he helped her out of bed and took her down stairs and out the door, he picked her up bridal style and ran to the hospital where a med ninja greeted them and took them right in,Celeste was taken right to the delevery room as the baby had started to crown,Deidara was allowed in with her after he put the proper attire on.

**Author's note: this is the birth scene..veiwer discretion is advised,lol**

The on call doctor was paged to the room, he took one look and said the baby was ready to be born. Deidara was at Celeste's side holding her hand he was glad he didn't have to work or go on a mission, he didn't want to miss the birth of his first child. A contracton had come as she squeezed his hand, he didn''t mind at all. "ok, i see the head, i want you to push, a nice big push now" Celeste squeezed Deidara's hand and cried out as she pushed. "heads out, ok another big push, almost there." Celeste push again "get..it.. out!" she squeezed Deidara's hand to the point where he had thought she had broken it." a babys cry can be heard as the doctor holds up the newborn. "Boy or Girl un?" "Congradulations its a baby girl" Deidara and Celeste look at each other and smile. "Let's call her Deiadra, but we can call her Didi for short" Deidara smiled as he liked the name. The doctor cut the cord and cleaned the little girl up, he wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to her mother. The after birth was moved and Celeste was cleaned up and her legs put down and she was covered up. Deidara got a chance to hold his daughter, he smiled as she looked up at him and opened her eyes. "well look at that she has my baby blues un"

**Author's note: now that the birth is out of the way, Chapter 9 will be a fun chapter since Halloween is coming up.**


	9. Halloween Fun

Love Me for Who I am

"Oh come on Deidara! come out and let me see" Celeste turned Didi around so she could see her daddy when he came out of the room. "This is embarrassing! why do i have to wear this un!" he came out of the room, wearing a pink ball gown with a blue jewel broach n the middle, he wore white gloves on his hands, earrings clipped to his ears and a crown on his head, his blond hair had been styled as well. "Because you have the blond hair and besides its Halloween!..our daughters first Halloween, have some fun..for her." Celeste was dressed in a yellow orange ball gown with a blue and white daisy brooch in the middle, white gloves, her hair had been styled, she wore daisy earrings and crown on her head as well. Didi was dressed as baby Princess Peach, since her hair was blonde in color. Deidara looked at his daughter and smiled "For Didi un" Sasuke walked by and did a double take "Wow..Deidara i thought you were a man..you made a baby with Celeste..now you are dressed as woman!" He had to duck as Deidara had a pink and white parasol that he tried to smack him with. "Where's your costume Sasuke?" Celeste turned to look at him. "I'm gong to get it now..you should see Suki..she looks so cute" "Dad!" Sasuke ran into his room to get his costume as he heard Suki yell his name. Suki was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, she even carried a plush Cheisire cat with her. A few minuets later Sasuke came out of his room dressed as the Mad Hatter. They went downstairs and headed out for some Halloween fun.

**Halloween Party**

After taking Suki trick or treating and having some fun they returned to the house for the Halloween Party they planned. The others started showing up as soon as they were in the door. At one point Deidara sat down and his skirt came up and he flashed everyone. "Deidara! you are supposed to be wearing the pantaloons that go with that costume either that or your boxers!" Deidara quickly pushed his skirt down very red in the face. "The pantaloons were to tight and i didn't really think to put my boxers back on, you were rushing me un!" he got up and ran up stairs to get his boxers and put them on and also to check on Didi who they put down as she fell asleep. After putting his underpants on he went back down stairs. "How did you get him to dress as Princess Peach?" Kiba wanted to know, he was dressed as the wolfman. "By promising him something in return and it was for his daughter's first Halloween." "When do we get to see your little one?" Celeste turned to face Sakura who was dressed as the nurse from Silent Hill. "When she is awake, she fell asleep so we put her to bed." Deidara walked over and wrapped his arms around Celeste. "I put my boxers back on, so i won't flash everyone again un" "Very good, you will get what i promised you" He smiled and just held her against him. "No offense but it looks like Princess Daisy and Princess Peace are getting it on" Deidara glared at Neji "You do know that i am a male..you were standing there when my skirt came up un" Didi started crying and Deidara let go of Celeste and ran up stairs tripping on his gown as he went. A Few minuets later he came down stairs with her, everyone gathered around to see her. "she's so cute! she has Deidara's eyes" Sakura was gushing. "Looks like she's going to have his hair as well" Shikamaru pointed out. Didi looked at the people looking at her and smiled. "Deidara, does she have those palm mouthes?" Choji was looking at her little hand. "Not sure, to early to tell, i was about 4 when mine develped, if she has one on her chest it is getting sealed un" "Can i hold her?" "I don't see why not un" Deidara handed Didi over to Ino who had asked to hold her. Didi looked at Ino and smiled. "Who are you supposed to be?" "Baby Princess Peach and Daddy is adult Princess Peach" Deidara had gone into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of breast milk for Didi. He came back after warming the bottle and testing it, he took her and went and sat down and gave Didi the bottle, she took the bottle nipple in her mouth and began to drink. Celeste goes over and whispers to Deidara "Is there enough milk or must i pump some more?" he whispered back "going to need some, 2 bottles left un" Celested nodded and went upstairs. Later everyone got a chance to hold Didi. While Kiba had her, she decided to make a dirty diaper, which prompted Kiba to give her to Celeste. She took her upstairs to change her and put her to bed, she had put some more bottles of milk in the fridge. The party went on for a few more hours they played games, watched horror movies and had treats, around 2:00am everyone called it a night.

Celeste and Deidara were now in bed, he was holding her and happy to be out of that dress. "So when do i get my reward un?" he kissed her neck. Celeste smiled "You'll get it, i promise, you did good" He smiled then remembered something, he rolled over and got something from the night table drawer. "Celeste, i thought of this, saved my money..what i want to know is..will you marry me un?" he showed her the ring. "Oh My God..yes..Deidara..yes i will marry you!" she hugged him and kissed him. He took the ring and put it on her left ring finger. "Now this is a Halloween to Remember un"

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! lol yes Deidara cross-dressed for halloween, i got the idea for thier costumes playing Mario Kart Wii,lol. Deidara and Celeste are going to get married! stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	10. Man Hunt

Love Me for Who I am

Its been nine months since Deidara took Celeste and fled the akatsuki and started over in the Hidden Leaf Village. With in the nine months Pein had managed to get Kohnan to spill the beans. She had told him that Celeste was an Uchiha and that Deidara had impregnated her which is why they had left. Kakuzu had reported a large amount of money had been stolen as well. "So if i am correct..Deidara and Celeste's child should have been born now...with it being an Uchiha and having Deidara's kenkai Gemai..he or she will be one powerful ninja...Hidan, Kakuzu i want you two to go and find them..bring them back here..alive" Hidan and Kakuzu nodded and left to begin thier mission. "he better pay us fucking good, i ain't no fucking babysitter" Kakuzu shook his head at his partner and ducked into thier shared bedroom to grab some ninja tools for the mission. After all tools were gathered they left for thier mission which could take a few days to complete.

Mean while in the hidden leaf village Deidara was out with his daughter, she sat in her stroller watching the people pass as her daddy pushed her, he was running some errands for Celeste and figured he would take Didi with so Celeste could take a nap. He stopped at the market and got eggs,milk, diapers, baby wipes, bread, and some stuff that was asked for, he picked up bag of candy for himself then headed for his next stop which was a news stand for a newspaper, he was looking for a job to help support Celeste and his child. Didi started crying and he knew it was either she was hungry or needed a clean diaper..this time is was both. "what does mommy feed you un" Didi laughed as daddy changed her poopy diaper, once she had a clean diaper and the dirty one was disposed of he found a shady spot to sit in and gave her a bottle. After she had her lunch, Deidara got himself some lunch, then finished his errands and returned home before nightfall.

Hidan and Kakuzu had made it through the desert and set camp up in the forest, Hidan was laying on his back in the grass staring up at the darkened sky silver pikes lay all around him covered with blood. Kakuzu got a fire started and the tent pitched,Hidan threw a hissy fit about sharing but then changed his mind when Kakuzu had reminded him of the storm coming in that night. After they ate a deer which Hidan killed with one of his pikes they turned in for the night. "Hidan...i never knew you slept nude" "got a fucking problem with my body stitch face?" "no..." Kakuzu rolled over facing away from Hidan. Kakuzu tried to shake the image of naked Hidan from his head but it just wasn't working. Hidan crawled into his sleeping back and fell asleep.

the skies had darkened over the hidden leaf village and rain started to fall. Deidara had just given Didi her bath and got her to sleep before the storm had started, he knew Celeste hated storms and went to find her. Celeste was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her. Deidara sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close to him. She smiled and snuggled into his arms. Deidara smiled back remembering how a storm had brought them together, he kissed her neck "what about my reward from Halloween? un" "You may have it when ever you want" she moaned as he kissed her neck. He picks her up and carries her into the bedroom, grabbing the baby moniter on his way.

Kakuzu rolled over to face Hidan who was asleep, did Hidan even go that way or would he let him touch him, Kakuzu knew that Hidan had been with women before and was no virgin, neither was he, but this is the first time Kakuzu had felt this way about a man before. Hidan moved a bit in his sleep but didn't wake up. Kakuzu got up and moved closer to Hidan trying not to wake him up.

Deidara takes Celeste into the bed and lays her on the bed crawling on top of her after setting the moniter down on the dresser. "now to claim that reward un" he kissed her neck some more his one hand moving down on her and going for her pants. He lifted his head and planted a kiss on her lips, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. "so what do you want as your reward? you may have more then one thing" He thought about this then sat back looking at her "remember the night i left you see me naked un?" she shook her head yes and looked at him "Well i want what you gave me that night un" She knew what he wanted and went for his pants and opened them. it has been 9 months and 4 weeks since she last had sex with Deidara and knew he was wanting some action.

**Author's note: here's chapter 10, there will be another lemon with Deidara and Celeste, they have a second child, a boy. i am not sure how far i will go with Hidan and Kakuzu, you tell me if i should do a Yaoi scene with them or not. the next 2 chapters are on thier way! so stay tuned!**


	11. The Hunt Is On

Love Me for Who I am

Deidara and Celeste were laying in each others arm in bed after making love for the first time since she gave birth to Didi. Deidara kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. He had a family now and knew he would have to protect them.

Hidan and Kakuzu were up and dressed and on the move, they wanted to get this over with and fast. Hidan was walking ahead of Kakuzu who was in his own little world staring at Hidan's ass as he walked. "How much fucking longer til we are there?" Kakuzu shook his head and focused his attention on the question "If he we keep walking we should be there by evening" Hidan just shook his head and kept on walking his ass moving side to side with each step he took..oh so tempting to Kakuzu.

Didi has started crying and Celsete was going to get up when Deidara stopped her and got out of bed and put his boxers and t-shirt on "I'll get her this time, you get some rest un" he left the room and went into the nursery. He picked Didi out of her crib and held her in his arms "Whats wrong little one? un" he laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper and put a dry sleeper on her. After she was cleaned up and he put the dirty diaper and wet sleeper in thier proper place he took Didi with him to the kitchen for a bottle. After he warmed the bottle he sat in a chair and fed Didi. He looked at her and smiled as she drank from the bottle. Her hair started to come in and it was indeed the same golden blond as her father's. After awhile Deidara took the bottle from Didi and put her over his shoulder and patted her on the back until she burped which she did and she also spit up in his hair.

Hidan and Kakuzu had reached the village way before evening they were now approaching the gates which were heavily gaurded. "Want me to kill those fuckers?" Hidan reached for his sycthe but was stopped by Kakuzu "no need for violence as of now" They made thier way to the gates where the gaurds stopped them.

Deidara put Didi in her playpen and asked Sasuke to keep an eye on her while he went and cleaned up. Sasuke agreed and Deidara went to his and Celeste's room for some clean clothing then to the bathroom. Celeste had seen him and quietly followed him to the bathroom. He started the water and stripped out of his clothes, once the water was the right temprature he stepped in and began to wash the baby throw up from his hair. He laughed as he lathered his hair with shampoo, he knew he would have to get used to that. Celeste got into the shower with him but he was still unaware that she was there until she wraped her arms around his waist and gently started pumping his length which slowly came to life in her hand. he moaned at the feeling "C..Celeste un!" he quickly rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He was soon fully aroused as she pumped him. He put his hands against the shower wall to keep from falling over. She pumped him harder and faster causing him to gasp and moan louder, he then remember Sasuke and Suki were the house and bit his lip to keep from getting loud but god to getting jerked off by Celeste felt so good. He closed his eyes as she keep the fast and steady pace. she teased the head and slit with her thumb and pointer finger "G..God..un!" his breathing turned to pants as she picked up the pace. He arched against her as she quickened the pace of her hand job he cried out as he shot his load all over her hand and the shower wall. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked his cum off of it. "mmm you taste like Cinnomin" he shot her a look and then pinned her against the shower wall "What do you taste like ?un" he kissed her and slid a hand in between her legs, she jumped when she felt the tongue from his mouth palm lick her down there. She cried out when she felt the tongue go inside of her and lick her clit. After awhile Deidara went down and replaced his mouth palm's tongue with his own and begain licking her click and inner walls. She moan and held on to him as she almost buckled from the pleasure. He sucked on her clit for a bit then licked some more he explored her inner walls he could sense she was about to cum so he stuck two of his fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out. She cried out as she was brought to climax by this. He lapped up her juices and then licked his fingers 'you taste like strawberries un" She smiled and helped his wash up and he helped her wash up. He turned the water off and stepped out then helped her out of the shower. They dried off and got dressed and left the bathroom forgetting about the cum splatter on the wall.

Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting the gaurds all but 2 had been killed they made their way in to the village and began the hunt for Deidara and his family.

**Author's Note: here's chapter 11, having a bit of trouble with Hidan and Kakuzu trust me they will be back in the next chapter...i am sorry for the long wait..my grandmother (dad's mom) passed away and it hit hard, so here is chapter 11..Deidara and Celeste have some fun in the shower...one of the following chapters will have the 4 year time skip..and next lemon so there son can be born. **


	12. Wedding Bell Blues Part 1: The Attack

Love Me for Who I am

Once they got passed the guards they noticed that the village was all decorated for some kind of celebration. "What the fuck is going here?" Hidan looked around as did Kakazu who spotted an announcement that had been posted by the Hokage herself. "Hey look here, The Hidden Leaf Village invites you to attend the wedding of Celeste Uchiha and Deidara Wei, all villages welcome to attend the wedding and the party afterwards. Lady Tsunade, Hokage" "Well well...looks like blondie is getting hitch..to bad we're crashing the fucking thing and taking him and his family back to the Akatsuki...sucks it has to be alive though." Kakazu sees something else written as well "Baby gifts are welcomed as well, as the happy couple just welcomed their daughter Deiadra Uchiha-Wei into the world...how cute they had a daughter" Hidan looked around "Hey fuck face we better find a place to hide..we stick out like sore thumbs" Kakazu nodded and they quickly ducked into the INN and got a room and hid there to come up with a plan, they knew the placed was going to be heavily guarded due tot he wedding since Kages from other villages would be attending the gala. They also knew that the Sand Village and Leaf Village we're allies and that the Kazekage would not hold back this time.

**-Uchiha Compound-**

****Deidara was nervous but happy the big day finally arrived, Sasuke his best man was helping him get ready while both Suki and Sakura helped Celeste get ready. Sasuke looked at Deidara's hair and picked up the brush and brushed it out he then tried to figured out how to style it and decided on a simple low ponytail.

"Wow you look beautiful!" Sakura was gushing over Celeste's silk white wedding kimono, Deidara had a similar one only his was shorter and he wore white silk pants under it. "thank you" she stared at herself in the mirror while Suki did her hair in a up do the place the veil on her.

Earlier Sasuke had signed a paper stating that Deidara and Celeste's marriage would unite Deidara's clan with hers, at first Deidara didn't want his parents to know, but he broke down and wrote them a long letter, explaining that he had left the Akatsuki, was now a hidden leaf shinobi, engaged to a beautiful woman and had a beautiful daughter with her, he included the date and time of the wedding and told they were welcome to attend and to see their grandchild. he apologized for what had done and stated that he should turned himself into the kage and taken his punishment back then that being in the Akatsuki was punishment enough for him, Celeste had changed his life for the better and he was happy now. a few days later he got a reply back and was surprised at the answer, they had forgiven him and talked to the kage about removing him from the bingo books allowing him passage home again, they also stated they wouldn't miss their son's wedding and would be there and couldn't wait to meet their future daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Deidara smiled and shared the letter with the others. Now today was his wedding day, he was reunited with his family and couldn't be happier. He walked out of the room after putting his shoes on, only to find his father standing there. "Hello dad un" he smiled and gave his son a hug "I'm so proud of you, you really grew up and you did the right thing" Deidara returned the hug "thank you dad, that means a lot to me un"

Naruto,Kiba,Neji and Choji were in charge of seating people and keeping things in order. Neji had a clipboard with the names on it and would check them off when that person or people would arrive. Sai, Shino and Shikamaru were in charge of the gift table, they would stack things neatly and place envelopes into a basket. Iruka helped set up the alter where the village elders would be performing the ceremony followed by blessings from the kages. A special area had been set up for the kages to sit in. the restaurants in the village all teamed up to provide the food and drinks for the party, Naruto was excited as his favorite ramen stand was one of them. The sweet shoppe owner had baked the wedding cake for them it was a 4 tiered cake with a little bride and groom on top decorated with sweet sugar doves and roses. though the icing was white the cake itself was chocolate. Anbu for all villages were on patrol to keep intruders and uninvited guests out. Even the BBQ restaurant from the sand village brought food for the party afterwards the owners were already seated.

Once everyone was seated the wedding started, the brides maids and groomsmen came out fist, the flower girl was Gaara and Gyra's little girl Shelby, she walked up spreading both rose petals and lotus petals on the ground. the ring bearer was Kiba and Kira's little boy Kai he happily walked up carrying the pillow that had the rings. Kiba had to grab his son's puppy Fang and hold him "sorry boy you'll have to wait with me until after the wedding" Deidara ran up to the alter as he had missed the cue due to being in the bathroom. Since Celeste didn't have a father to give her away as no one knew who her parents where, Naruto took the honer of walking her down the isle. The wedding march started and everyone stood up to to look at Naruto brought Celeste down the isle, she carried a bouquet of white roses that Ino had made for her in her flower shop, she included little white doves as well. In fact all the flowers at the wedding came from Ino's flower shop. Deidara smiled when he saw her walking towards him "wow so beautiful un" Deidara's mom Alana was holding Didi who was babbling away and holding a bottle in her little hand.

Hidan and Kakazu had come out of the INN, this time they were wearing normal clothing and headed for the wedding..to crash it.. The Ceremony had just begun and the elders were speaking and had just asked who gave the woman away to be wed and before Naruto could answer, Hidan killed a guard alarming the others. "no..no..not on my wedding day!" Celeste was angry. Deidara had told his parents to take Didi and get some where safe he knew what the two wanted and wanted to protect his daughter anyway he could. "Hey blondie you forgot to invite use to your fucking wedding!" Deidara scowled "you are uninvited..get out! un" Kakazu walked by beside Hidan "we have orders kid..you, the woman and the brat are to come with us back to HQ" "no way in hell are we returning there!" Celeste then kicked Hidan in the balls causing him to fall to the ground and grab himself "fucking bitch..." when he got his bearings back he went for her only Sasuke got in his way "leave her and her family...make that leave the Uchiha Clan alone!" "Deidara is not an uchiha.." "He's marrying into our clan, we accepted him as one us now!" Suki was now by her father's side. All hell had broke loose. Kakazu was chasing Celeste around trying to capture her, but couldn't catch her so he used his threads and tied her up "got her!" all of sudden the ground crack apart sending him flying and Sakura caught Celeste before so fell to the ground "now you don't got her" "thank you Sakura" "any time Celeste" Kakazu got up and went for them both "you both will get it now" "Heaven Kick of pain!" a foot nailed Kakazu in the face sending him flying again "Lady Tsunade!" "never mess with a woman specially on her wedding day" Hidan was really pissed off he went into reaper mode and went for Deidara he threw his scythe at him only for it to be blocked by a sand wall "what the fuck!?" Gaara appeared in front of the wall "i won't allow you to harm my friends and ruin a special day like today" Hidan started laughing "what are you going to do...you are weak with out Shukaku you can't defeat me" While Hidan was shooting off his big mouth Gyra went behind him and summoned her sand worm Jessabelle. "You might want to look behind you" he slowly turned around in time to be swallowed by the sand worm. Deidara looked at Gaara and smiled "thank you Lord Kazekage un" Gaara nodded "you're welcome and please call me Gaara" "just one thing Gaara..after what i did to you why did you save my life?" He crossed his arms and looked at him "that was in the past..i forgive you for that, and like everyone else you don't deserve to die...its your wedding day" Deidara nodded in agreement. Soon Hidan who had to be extracted from the worm's stomach and Kakazu were rounded up and locked and the wedding was on again.

To be continued...

**Author's Note: part one of the wedding, its broken into two parts, sorry for the delay, the second part of the chapter is on its way so stay tuned!**


	13. Wedding Bell Blues Part 2: The Wedding

Love Me for Who I am

After the all the excitement died down, the wedding started up again. Naruto had given Celeste to Deidara and the village Elder performed the ceremony, he had allowed them couple to exchange their own hand written vows. Deidara went first. He smiled and looked at Celeste "When you came into my life it was unexpected, i never thought i would come out of my depression, but you pulled me out of that shell. You showed me love and compassion something no one else would do. You didn't think of me as freak when you saw my hand mouths for the first time in face you found quite a few uses for them un" he stopped and had to laugh when he realized she was blushing. "sorry..an way to continue here, Celeste Uchiha i love you more then anything and through our love we created a very beautiful baby girl who was brought into this world and is a very happy baby who just threw her bottle at Sasuke..Celeste i promise you that i will always love you no matter what, i will protect you and Didi and i will always be there for you un" he ended then Celeste shared her vows "the first time we met was a bit rough...didn't know your gender until a fight revealed it, we stuck together, you helped me over come my fear of storms that one night and for that i thank you...twas funny when you blew Tobi up for spying on me in the shower. You were always there for me through thick and thin, when i became pregnant i was scared you'd leave me but you stayed by me through the whole thing..Deidara i love you with all my heart and promise to take care of you and always be there for you no matter what" they exchanged rings after that and said their I Dos. The village elder held up his hands "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Deidara lifted her veil and kissed her, she kissed him back. Lady Tsunde came up the podium "On behalf of everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village, we welcome you into our family of Shinobi and as Saratobi Sensei had once said "always keep the will of fire burning brightly, we look forward to the day your daughter enters the academy and becomes a kunochi of the Hidden Leaf." Gaara was next "As the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village i want to say on be half of all sand shinobi, congratulations on your wedding and the birth of your child. Since the Leaf is are ally you are now part of that, we will always be there when you need help, may the winds of destiny always guide you" Sasuke steps up "I have something i'd like to say."he looks at Deidara then hugs him "Welcome to the Uchiha Clan, you're one of us now" Deidara hugged him back "thank you un, that really means a lot to me" Sakura counted to 3 then released the wedding doves into the air.

**-Wedding Party-**

****Everyone was celebrating and having a good time, eating and dancing. Naruto stuffed himself with Ramen. Soon it was time for the bouquet toss all the females gathered and Celeste threw the bouquet and Ino jumped and caught it. "I got it!" A chair was brought to the center of the floor and Celeste was made to sit in it while Deidara removed her garter, he held it up as the males gathered round then he threw it over his head and Sasuke caught it, at first he was shocked but then he smiled. Ino walked over to him holding the bouquet "looks like we're next to be married" Sakura got pissed and stormed off not realizing all of this was going to be bringing another Uchiha to his senses and bringing him home and right into her arms. Since Celeste didn't have a father she couldn't do the father daughter dance, she was sad until Deidara's father came over "i know i'm not your father, but i can't stand to see a princess sad on her wedding day, care to dance?" she smiled and took his hand "i'd love to and i can see where Deidara gets his good looks from" They danced to a few songs then she went back to Deidara who was waiting by the cake. They cut the cake and fed it to each other then they shoved into into each others faces. Tsunade came over and handed Deidara a scroll "what's this? un" She smiled "my wedding present to you, you start Monday as a teacher at the academy" "alright thank you so much un" The wedding party lasted pretty late, the clean up would wait until the next day. It turned out to be a happy day after all.

**Author's Note: alright they are now married...4-5 more chapters coming up, i gave a hint as to what is going to happen soon and Deidara and Celeste will be preparing the bassinet for another bundle of joy. sorry it took so long for this..don't ya just love writer's block? lol**


End file.
